My Wonderfull Mountian Camping Trip
by Emerald Eme-Pon Walker
Summary: I'm not good at summarys.It's a one shot but it's my first story.Flames are accepted.Read it to find how good it is.  AU no parings.


My Wonderful Mountain Camping Trip

By: Lonewolfgirl

Hey it's me Sereinty! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Please review!

Lazy-chan: Review…..

Emo-chan: Or….

Blood-chan: Die.

Me: Guys! Sorry multiple personalities. So begin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my wolves and butterfly! And myself!

_The Beginning_

One day I awoke to banging on the door, again! It was one month after the last incident. I heard, "Wake up Sereinty!" I got up and yelled, "I'm up,"

then ran down my secret stairs I had that lead to the first floor kitchen, and walked into the living room and said, "Why did you wake me up?" Raye, being the perfect best friend/sister for informing her black haired idiot of a friend, a.k.a me, said, "Camping trip ring a bell?" I then ran up stairs saying," Oh yeah!"

When I ran down I was wearing a black shirt and pants that accented my curves and had my knee length black hair up in a bun that looked liked Haku's hairstyle. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and walked to the door to put my black shoes on saying," Where is everything?" Darien replied," In the van. You ready to go?" " Yup let's go!"

For 6 hours Raye and I were argued with Serena and Mina about weather or not we were going to camp in the woods or the campgrounds. Eventually Raye and I won because Amy, Lita, Michelle, Amarh, Trista, Darien, Rini, Hotaru, all said, "We promised the rest of the gang that we would camp in the woods." Raye and I yelled "WE WON!"

We soon reached the woods where we were going to meet up with Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru (Shika), Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro (kitty-boy or make-up-boy), Neji, Tenten, and Lee. We then made our way to the tents Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, Choji, Kitty-boy, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino all set up. They tried to find Shika, that lazy bum went missing when the other boys said it was time to put up the tents!

When we got there Shika was taking a NAP of all things! All of the girls beat the crap out of him. It was fun too. That night we were all sitting around the campfire when we all heard whimpering. Rini, Hotaru, and Temari went to cheek it out. When they came back Ni-Ni (Rini) was holding a blood red wolf pup that had the design of dark green vines and black roses wrapping around it, Ho-Ho (Hotaru) was holding a wolf pup that the roses were blood red and the back round was black, and Tema (Temari) held a white and brown spotted wolf pup. Weird for some reason I felt connected to them. Ni-Ni, Ho-Ho, and Tema gave them to me saying, "Sing Natsuhiboshi to calm them down." No expect those three heard me sing. So I did, "_Natsuhiboshi naze akai yuube kanashii yume wo mita naite hanashita akai me yo. Natsuhiboshi naze mayou kieta warashi wo sagashiteru dakara kanashii yume wo miru__._" Everyone was asleep expect Gaara, Ni-Ni, Ho-Ho, Tema, and myself. We were thinking about names fore pups when, _'Our names are Kurobara, Chibara, and Akamaru. I'm Kurobara the female of the group, Tsukibara. You can now comunicateby telepathy to all animals.'_ I was now freaked because no one, not even Ni-Ni or Ho-Ho, knew my first name. I only go by my 2nd name, Sereinty. Then I said, "I know the perfect names," points to Akamaru who's in Tema's lap, "Akamaru," points to Chibara who's spread out in Ho-ho and Ni-Ni's lap, "Chibara," than holds up Kurobara, "Kurobara. So what do you think?" They all looked at me then Ho-Ho, Ni-Ni, and Tema all said, "Beautiful names!" Panda-kun (Gaara) said, "Sure." I smiled and said, "Ok now let's go to sleep."

The next morning everyone woke up to me screaming, "RINI SOHMA! HOTARU SHOMA!YOU HAD BETTER ANWSER ME!" Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came out of there tents and asked, "Sereinty what's wrong?" I turned and said, "Rini, Hotaru, Chibara, Kurobara, and Akamaru are missing." Everyone ran out of there tents and while the girls comforted me the boys came up with a plan. "Sereinty we know how much they mean to you," said Amy, Raye, Sereina, and Lita said. By this time I was in tears. The reason? Well because I was 10 when I found them crying over their mothers grave. They were only 8. So I took them in and since then they were Sohmas and my little sisters. I'm now 15 and there 13. "I miss them so much! Gaara, Shikamaru you better bring them back! I will castrate you with a rusty spork if you don't!" Gaara replied, " Sereinty don't worry we already have a plan." "Hold on why do you care so much about Rini and Hotaru? I mean they can come back on there own cant they?" Sasuke said/asked. Everyone, expect me, stared him like he grew two heads but I said, "Well Emo-Gay-Duckassharied-Fag it's because I took them in when them in when they were 8 and I was 10! They're like my daughters! They even call me mother! They cried every night until they were 12! Do you know why? They watched their mother die, their only family left, do you know what she said when she died? Or what I sang to calm them down? She said she said she hated them! I always sang Natsuhiboshi to them! So don't you ask me that again!" By then I was crying again and on the ground. The girls, Gaara, and Shikamaru glared at them while comforting me. Sasuke stood there looking shocked. When I calmed down enough we left to look for Rini, Hotaru, Kuro, Chi, and Akamaru. We soon met a butterfly in her mind she was singing 'Butterfly' by . I asked her if she saw any humans with wolf pups. She answered, _"Why yes I have follow me. By the way I'm Beauty B. Butterfly." 'Thanks Beau.' _ "Ok guys Miss Beauty B. Butterfly is going to take us to them," I said. Everyone yelled, "YEAH!"

On the hike I was talking to Beauty when she asked, "_Tsukibara can I live with you?_" I answered, "_Sure._" We kept walking when we ran into an adult female wolf that was coming to meet us. "Sereinty I suppose?" I answered, "Yes ma'am." "Come friends my clan welcomes you." As she started to walk away we looked at each other then fallowed. We walked until we reached a big rock. The wolf walked up then howled. The wolves below stopped everything. She then called out, "The humans and my children. Where are they?" A rustle in the in the bushes made Sakura and Ino scream. I laughed and said, "Rini, Hotaru where are you?" Two laughing voices in unison replied, "You'll never find us" Then I nodded my head then Rini and Hotaru came barreling out and tackled me. We laughed until Rini said, "Can we keep the pups their mom said it was ok." I surged and said, "Sure Beauty'll need some one to play with." The wolf the said, "My name is Shirobara the leader of the Rose Wolf Tribe, Tsukibara. Do you mind staying tonight? It's already twilight." I answered, "Yes, thank you Shirobara." When we awoke we said thank you to Shirobara again and told her that we'll visit again. When we left we were laughing and talking. We soon figured out that Beauty, Kurobara, Chibara, and Akamaru can talk like humans as well. When we got home we fell asleep instantly.


End file.
